


What Happens at SOPA Stays at SOPA

by Softkitty_warmkitty_purrpurrpurr



Series: SOPA Shit [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Slight Smut, but it will only be mentioned and I will not write any cause i suck, he’ll be in the next chapter, seungmin is missing and I don’t know where my child is I’m sorry, woojin is scary kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softkitty_warmkitty_purrpurrpurr/pseuds/Softkitty_warmkitty_purrpurrpurr
Summary: Just little things about Hyunjin and Jeongin at SOPA (p.s I know Hyunjin graduated I started this last year so....yah)





	What Happens at SOPA Stays at SOPA

**Author's Note:**

> This actually not my first fic but I’m so scared to post this it’s like 1am but here we go
> 
> Also my child,seungmin, is missing and shall be found hopefully next chapter which will be in the next 2 weeks I won’t abandon it I just suck at writing and school sucks
> 
> Also I didn’t proofread soo... whoops

When Jeongin came back from school that day, hyunjin lagging behind him his eyes focused on his phone, he was a little confused. 

“I thought we had practice,” his voice startling the rest of the boys ,minus Seungmin, who were at the table leaning over something, “what are you doing?” 

Hyunijn didn’t hear him and walked straight into him knocking his phone to the ground. He let out a startled sound and went to quickly grab it but before he could someone else’s hand did. 

“Who’s ‘Jellybean’?” Woojin asked, but before Hyunijn could sputter out a answer his face turning pink Jeongin let out a loud laugh and was close to falling to the ground. 

“Someone,” hyunjin muttered and made a swipe to grab his phone but Woojins hand pulled it back and started to swipe through the messages,”don’t read them!” his voice desperate. 

“Hyung I wouldn’t want to read them,” Jeongin forced out between giggles his eyes teary,”and really hyung ‘Jellybean’” Hyunjins face went from pink to a red. 

“It was the only thing I could think of,” he sputtered out at Jeongin turning his body towards him. Before Jeongin could answer there was a gasp and a bunch of alarmed sounds coming from behind him. 

“Hyunjin what are you and this ‘Jellybean’ person talking about,” Chan said his voice wavering a little dizzy after reading what was on the phone. 

Hyunjin just sighed and said,”come on hyung you know what I’m talking about.” Which just sent Jeongin into another fit of giggles. 

“And you Maknae, don’t think your off the hook either,” Chan continued his voice stronger and stern. Jeongin immediately stopped his laughter and thought about what he could have gotten in trouble with when not going came to mind he just blankly stared at Chan. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” Chan sputtered out his face still red. He then pulled out Jeongins phone, Jeongin immediately lightened up at seeing his phone. 

“Ah Hyung! I was looking for my phone this morning,” he told chan holding out his hand for his phone, ‘please don’t tell me you saw what I hope you didn’t see’. 

“Who’s Mochi?” Chan asked an eyebrow raising even though he couldn’t.

“No one,” Jeongin forced out his face features becoming stiffer. Then the phone rang ‘Mochi’ showing up on the screen. Jeongin panicked and leaped forward grabbing his phone then running and locking himself in his room. Everyone stood there frozen for a little while. 

“Did that actually happen,” Minho’s voice called out breaking whatever trance they were in. Then Felix and Jisung were in hysterics at their hyung’s faces. Somehow hyunjin has his phone back and all attention was diverted to him his thumbs rapidly tapping on his phone screen. 

Jisung walked up behind him and read his messages from behind him,”your gonna at least tell me who Jellybean is right?” Startling Hyunijn to the point he practically jumped from shock. 

“No!” He yelled out,”if I’m not gonna tell the hyungs why would I tell you when I know that all you’d do it go tell on me?” Jisung just pouted and walked to Felix. 

“So Hyunjin,”Woojin called out,”come sit a the table for me.” Hyunjin just looked suspiciously at him and slowly walked to the table his phone still in a death grip. As soon as he sat down Woojin reached for his phone causing hyunjin to loosen his grip in shock, not expecting his oldest hyung to suddenly launch himself at him and just cried out when Woojin open his phone,”Minho,”Minho looked at him,”grab him,” Minho just shrugged and grabbed hyunjin shoulders and held them. 

“Hyung!” Hyunjin cried out. 

“If your not telling us then we’ll just find out on our own,” Woojin told him, his eyes staring into hyunjin’s. 

“I’ll tell you if you let me go and give me my phone back!” Hyunjin cracks, he doesn’t want his hyung going through his phone , he has some very important and private stuff on his phone. Jisung raised his eyebrow and looked at Felix before a smile came to his face. 

“Oh, are you hiding something Hyunjin?” He questions, walking up to him.

“What happens if we go through your phone anyways?” Felix says from behind jisung coming up and draping his arm over Jisung’s shoulders. Hyunjin just sent a panicked look to woojin who still held his phone. 

“Ok, Minho you can let go now” Woojin said after a little bit of thinking,”and no we will not be going through his phone because Hyunjin will tells us who he is and why they were sending those kinds of messages to each other” he said raising his eyebrow at Hyunjin. 

“Yes, yes I will” Hyunjin said desperation leaking into his voice. And let out a sigh of relief when Minho let go and he got his phone back,” Chan hyung I have figured out that Woojin Hyung is much more scarier than you” he said staring at Chan who let a small smile slip on his face. 

“Yah I know” he said easily


End file.
